


Wouldn't You Like to Know

by reedpayne, Spectrasydniescope



Series: Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through Life [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, M/M, Minor Violence, The Sequel Nobody Asked For, coldwave, don't mess with mia snart-rory, he had it coming, how do you tag, mostly canon compliant, nothing too graphic or anything like that, well not really minor but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: Mia found it hard not to feel somewhat bad for Principal White. Her fathers were hard enough to handle on their own, but together, they were an absolute nightmare.AKA the That's My Girl sequel nobody asked for!





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, we're having so much fun with this verse! I think it's safe to say that we both love Mia very much. It's like she's our child instead of Len and Mick's. 
> 
> We do hope you enjoy this lovely sequel and many more to come!

"Mr. Griffin?" Mia said as she approached her substitute teacher's desk.

Mr. Griffin had been their permanent substitute for the past month or so, ever since Mrs. Valentine had her baby. Mia didn't particularly like the guy -- he gave her a major case of the creeps. She wasn't quite sure why, but her fathers had always told her to follow her gut instinct without question, so she continued to dislike him without really having any reasoning behind it. The feeling was only growing worse as the days went on, today being the worst of all, as Mr. Griffin had asked her to stay behind after class to talk about her recent presentation.

"Please, call me Alex," Mr. Griffin finally replied when all of the other students had left the classroom.

"Uh, okay? Alex," Mia said, shifting her backpack on her shoulder and staring him down with an icy glare. "Is there a particular reason I made a B on the presentation? I covered everything you asked us to."

"Mia, your presentation was great, but it was lacking in the research department," Mr. Griffin explained. He stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of the desk, casually leaning against the wood. "Now, I could arrange some extra credit for you, if you'd like?"

Taking a small step back, Mia crossed her arms over her chest. She was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Anything to bring my grade up," she said after a moment. "My dads aren't too keen on me slacking in any of my classes."

"Of course." Mr. Griffin took another step towards her, which Mia matched with another step backwards. "We could always.. you know."

It took only a few seconds for his words to sink in, and not much longer for Mia's temper to flare up. She dropped her backpack to the ground with a thud and stepped closer to Mr. Griffin. "Excuse me?" she asked, deathly quiet. "Are you coming onto me?!"

"Is it working?" Mr. Griffin asked, obviously mistaking her disgust for interest.

"Why I oughta," Mia muttered out, then squared her shoulders and glared at the man in front of her. "I can't believe you would come onto a student!"

"C'mon, it's not so bad," Mr. Griffin reassured, then made the mistake of reaching out to put his hand on her elbow. "You give me a little somethin' and your average goes from a B to an A."

"I can't believe I have to deal with this shit," Mia hissed out. She grabbed Mr. Griffin by the wrist and, with a quick move she learned from her fathers many years before, had his arm pinned behind his back and his face pressed up against his desk in a matter of seconds. "You don't like your nose, right? Here, let me fix it for you." Careful not to give him too much room to move around, Mia pulled Mr. Griffin away from the desk and landed a right hook square on his nose, which gave a large crunch on impact. "I hope you aren't planning on having any kids!" she spit out as he kneed him in the groin as hard as she could manage. After that she stepped back and allowed the man to crumple to the ground in pain. She didn't stop the beat down, however -- instead, she continued to kick the ever loving shit out of him, spitting out insults left and right. It went on for a solid five minutes before Mia heard somebody enter the room.

"Oh my goodness, Mia! What is the world is going on here?" The voice belonged to Mia's English teacher, Mrs. Lee, and she sounded absolutely scandalized. She hurried in to grab Mia by the shoulder and pull her away from Mr. Griffin.

"I'm teaching this asshole a lesson!" Mia seethed, pulling away from Mrs. Lee in order to give Mr. Griffin another hard kick to the groin.

"Mia, stop, he's unconscious!" Mrs. Lee demanded, once again grabbing Mia by the shoulder to hold her back.

"Good! That asshole deserves it!"

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Mrs. Lee asked. She sounded scandalized still.

"Not him, that's for sure," Mia muttered, crossing her arms over his chest and turning away from Mr. Griffin's unconscious body.

"Mia," Mrs. Lee let out a frustrated sigh. "Please go to the principal's office while call the nurse and, quite possibly, an ambulance."

"I'm sure Principal Asshat - I mean, _White_ \- will be looking forward to seeing me."

* * *

"Ms. Snart-Rory," Principal White sighed out. He was finally to the point where he was no longer surprised to see the teenager in his office. This time, however, things were much more serious than ever before. 

"Principal White," Mia greeted, baring her teeth in a mock grin. "Always a pleasure to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," Principal White murmured to himself. "Please, take a seat - your fathers are already on their way."

"I'm sure you have them on speed dial by now," Mia said sweetly as she settled down into her usual chair. "Wait, did you say fathers? As in, both of them are coming?"

"Yes, both of them," Principal White said, barely holding back a wince. "They should be arriving shortly."

"Oh my god," Mia giggled out, unable to keep it to herself. She found it hard not to feel somewhat bad for Principal White. Her fathers were hard enough to handle on their own, but together, they were an absolute nightmare.

"Ms. Snart-Rory, this is no laughing matter. You assaulted an authority figure! You're very lucky that we haven't contacted the police."

"Yeah, yeah," Mia said with a wave of her hand. "I just feel bad for you, is all. You're really in for it."

"Perhaps we should just sit in silence for the remainder of the time it takes your fathers to arrive," Principal White suggested, careful not to let his tone of voice show how fearful he was of the impending meeting. "You'll have plenty of time to think of the consequences for what you have done."

"Fine by me," Mia agreed. She sat back in her seat and relaxed, waiting patiently for the shit to hit the fan.

* * *

"This had better be good, asshole," were the first words out of Mick's mouth as he and Leonard were let into the office by Principal White's secretary. "The offer to set your desk on fire is still on the table, in case you forgot about that."

"Mr. Rory, please, calm down. Lisa--."

"Mia," Leonard cut him off with a sigh and an icy glare. "She prefers Mia. Lisa is my sister."

"Regardless of her name, Mr. Snart, your daughter assaulted a substitute teacher today!" Principal White cut in before either of the men could made any more threats. "Now, I don't know the entire situation, but we have pulled the security footage and it's prepared for us to watch.

"You mean that you called us here without watching the security footage first or even getting my daughter's side of the story?" Mick snarled out, stalking forward to stand less than a step in front of Principal White's desk. "You know, I think I left some matches in the car..."

"Mick," Leonard cut in. He put a hand on his husband's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Can we watch the security footage and get this over with? I'm sure that Mia had a very valid reason for this so called assault."

"Fine."

* * *

"I assure you both that he will be fired immediately, and my secretary has already contacted the police to take him into custody."

"That's not good enough, pal!" Mick shouted, struggling against Leonard's arm, which was thrown across his chest to keep him from jumping the principal. "I want him dead!"

"Mr. Rory, please," Principal White said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "I will be taking every measure possible to make sure that he is never going to be allowed near a school for the remainder of his life."

"You had better, because it would be very unfortunate if something were to happen to you."

"Yes, sir," Principal White agreed in an embarrassingly squeaky voice. "Will you be pressing charges and filing a restraining order against Mr. Griffin?"

"I think we can deal with him on our own," Leonard stated before Mick could say anything else that could possibly end up with him getting arrested.

"You're not going to _kill_ him, are you?" Principal White dared to ask, letting his curiosity get the better of him. Mick and Leonard, already on their way out of the office with Mia in tow, exchanged a look before the latter turned back to the principal with an evil smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see some more snippets from the life of Mia Snart-Rory, be sure to let us know in the comments below or on Tumblr! We're always open for prompts from this verse as well as anything else you'd like to see!
> 
> Reed's tumblr: [scoficld](http://scoficld.tumblr.com/)  
> Sydnie's tumblr: [spectrasydniescope](http://spectrasydniescope.tumblr.com/)


End file.
